Medical and cosmetic preparations whose molecules are too large to be easily accommodated by skin pores are not efficacious in topical application. Various methods for increasing the efficacy of these preparations in topical application are known. One such method is the iontophoretic process.
Iontophoresis is the migration of ions when an electric current is passed through a solution containing the ions, usually the ionic form of a drug or therapeutic agent. Iontophoresis can provide the non-invasive transdermal delivery of ionized drugs to a patient by applying a current to a patch placed on a patient's skin. The current forces the medication, located in the patch or on the patient, to enter the patient's bloodstream through the skin.
Electromagnetic energy in the radio frequency (RF) range has also been described as useful to aid in the healing of damaged tissue. Often, large systems including an antenna and an RF generator are positioned near tissue to be treated. Due to the size and cost of these systems, patients require scheduled appointments for treatment and positioniing of the wound or treatment area can be awkward and uncomfortable.
The application of an electromagnetic field to the body is also used to enhance vascular efficiency. Increased excitation of the vascular system is an important component to wound healing.
Iontophoresis is known to enhance drug delivery over passive transdermal delivery. In the treatment of cancerous tumors, it has been argued that a therapy of iontophoretic drug delivery and the separate application of electromagnetic energy results in either increased drug delivery to the targeted area or a decrease in the amount of drug needed to be delivered due to heightened efficiency of the delivery. These treatments must be delivered separately with existing systems.
A continuing need exists, however, for providing improvements to current methods for the transdermal delivery of medications.